


Dance With Me

by belizafryler



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dance With Me, F/M, Missing Scene, Probably in s4, as mentioned in the fic, song from the cheetah girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As time fades away,<br/>My arms will keep you safe." </p><p>Rumple planned a surprise date for his lovely Belle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

The scene was all set. Rumpelstiltskin had prepared everything perfectly, having done it himself or letting Dove do it. Dove was a good worker; and more importantly, he was a good friend to both he and Belle. The man served him well.

The room that they had used for their honeymoon dance was recreated into one for a more informal night. The curtains opened, the light shining through and it was beautifully decorated with a small, heightened bit of floor that they could easily step onto with the steps given to dance on. 

Rumple himself had been dressed in a pair of jeans, knowing just how Belle reacted in seeing him in them, and a loose white t-shirt. He’d laid out for Belle a blue dress, that had a glittery overlay. He liked it a lot on her. He let her choose her shoes, as he’d never had much skill in that forray.

The time when he’d asked Belle to meet him there was drawing near. He knew she’d not be late, that she was as excited for this date as he was. However, she didn’t have half an idea of what they were going to be doing.

Right as he heard the door open, Rumple used a bit of magic to set his leg in a better position for dancing. That would be the only magic he’d use this night, the night where he’d show Belle he could be a good man for her.

“Rumple?” Belle called, instantly gravitating towards the room. It held such good memories for her; the dance after their wedding… She sighed wistfully, and tried not to think too much on the past. “In here, Belle.” she heard, and she followed the voice. She let out an audible gasp as she saw how much work he’d done to transform the room into a dance studio.

“I know you were once more of a ballet type,” Rumple joked, taking a stab at her gracefulness which made her snort as she came closer to him. He took her hand, pulling her close. “But I wondered if you wouldn’t like perhaps speeding up the music a bit.” he said mischievously.

“What are you planning?” Belle couldn’t even manage her stern, mother-like face as she gazed around the room in wonder. “Just a simple night in, love.” he told her gently. “Dove helped me set this all up.” he admitted.

Hearing him admit to having help warmed Belle’s heart, and she kissed him on the corner of his mouth. “It’s beautiful.” she assured him. “What are we dancing to?” she asked, grinning broadly.

“Well.. You seem to have fixated on that group of girl cheetahs.” Rumple said, and Belle squealed, even as she smacked his arm. “It’s the Cheetah Girls, Rumple. They were a Disney group--” she said, and then the music started with a little press of Rumple’s thumb.

“I’m going to sing,” Belle warned him, as the beat sped up, and Rumple nodded warmly. “I was hoping you might say that.” he told her. “Because I learned some of the lyrics.” he winked at her shocked look.

“You’re amazing,” Belle gasped out through her laughter. She took his offered hand, and they stepped up the small steps to be on the platform. The spotlight turned on them, and Belle noticed Dove up in the second floor of the house. She smiled.

They put their arms around one another, and slowly the music sped up again and Belle danced how the music made her feel, not in any set routine. She giggled, running her hands up Rumple chest as he began to sing lowly in her ear, “Follow me into my world, let your worries fade with every step you take. Baby… What’cha waiting for? Let the tango take control, feel the music inside your soul. My hand is out, just grab a hold.”

Belle giggled, resting her head on his shoulder as he spun them around. “Watch time fade away, my arms will keep you safe. It’s just you and me, dancing in this dream..” And then, together, “Whatever you do, don’t wake me up, I know the feelings’re real, don’t let it stop.”

“Don’t be afraid, take my hand,” Rumple promptly squeezed her hand that he held, and Belle smiled. “Forget the world, will you dance? Dance with me.” She sang happily, her eyes sparkling with the love she felt for this man.

“Peudomos balilar eternamente, trust in me. Take a chance. Feel the tango, when you dance..” Rumple replied, and together they laughed, shouting, “Dance with me.”

“Now I have you next to me, everything is how it should be,” Rumple told her, brushing a lock of hair from her face.

“Baby, don’t fight the feeling. We’re floating on clouds,” Belle squealed a little as he dipped her down, and Rumple told her, “If I could, I’d never come back down.”

“Baby, just keep on moving, grooving.” they sang the chorus again, before the song ended and Rumple pulled Belle closer, their bodies a sweaty mess as they stepped off the platform.

“That was lovely, Rumple.” Belle said, snuggling closer. “Thank you.” She kissed his mouth this time, and he kissed her in reply.

“I’d do anything for you, love.” he whispered in her hair, and Belle knew it was true.


End file.
